What happens at Ciel's Mansion
by Sebastian-sanLovesMe
Summary: Kitty loves everyone at the mansion...especially Ciel. Princess Rose is sort of like Ciel... she does not love people. she feels a fondness for them. Especially Sebastian... and his tea... She actually loves those and her sister Margaret.
1. kitty's idea of fun

ok this has many different characters from a range of things

From Kuroshitsuji there is Ciel and Sebastian

From Tokyo Mew Mew there is Mew Rose(aka me for description till it tals bout me... lol), Kitsu (pai/kisshu adaptation. acts like kisshu but looks like pai.)

From Real Life kitty, mew rose, kitsu, hinu, and Anaku

Hinu is my butler and kittys butler, Ciel is our bestestestest friend but he hates everyone (still), Kitsu is severely attracted to mew rose but mildly to kitty, he sits on our pillows... Sebastion is Ciel's butler who loves Kitty 'cause she is friggin' awesome...

kitty here... this is about mew rose and me!..  
mew rose is my awesome friend who is a white tiger and a werewolf... who would thunk that possible! *kitty face* we love ciel! he lets me in his special box! and sebby brings us tea! he loves me cause i am a cat meow! ciel has a special relationship with . time to start the story.

_**Note: kitty tells story but mew rose owns it alllllll... lol not really. but she does have a copyright to kitty!**_

***glomp* ciel we are home!  
seb: YAY! THE CAT!*staring at my outfit cause it has been kittyfied, then he is gaping at rose(she pretty in mew form)*  
ciel:sebastion get them out!it's an order!  
meooooooooooooooooo gonna do something my eyes can't witness...  
seb: no.  
rose: that would crispy your eyes kitty!  
****ciel: what?!  
rose: *walks into kitchen*  
****me: ciel i am not leaving  
rose: Nor me  
****ciel: fine but change your outfit  
****seb: she's so cute!no she mustn't change  
****ciel:i am going to my box...  
****seb:come kitty lets surprise ciel with a cake!  
****me: yes a pirate one!  
****seb:good idea kitty!...  
****ciel:just as long as they doesn't find everyone else i should be safe...  
****everyone else: oh kitty"s here! And rose... shes so pretty  
****ciel: dang it.  
i goes into the fort disguised...  
seb: huh why are there two in master ciel's box  
Me: cause i like secret hideouts now bring us some tea  
ciel: tea sebastion that's an order  
seb: yes my lords  
me: ciel this box is the best box ever!  
Ciel: i know right... shhh don't tell the others i said that  
me:kk  
ciel: AVADA KEDAVRA!**

**me:dead**

**ciel:I'll get sebastion to revive you in a minute...after i do your make-up kitty**

**ciel:sebster nya! revive kitty!**

**seb:n yes my lord...i will bake you a soul cake in celebration**

**rose:*walks in**screams cause then faintsafter saying* kitty...**

**kitsu: op she's out*picks up rose bridal style then teleports***

**seb: by any chance did you watch harry potteer with kitty again?**

**ciel:maybe...**

***revives kitty***

**kitty: he did!**

**ciel: sebster leave!**

**seb:yes my lord...*drags kitty***

**seb: i think master needs his nappy-wappy...**

**kitty: awwwww i want one toooooooooo...**

**seb:i will read you a story then tuck you in ok?**

**kitty:*failz with happiness***

**_With Kitsu and a detransformed Rose..._  
**

**Kitsu: wake up tora-chan*gently shakes rose***

**Rose:* wakes up to kitsus face right above her**accidentally slaps Kitsu***

**Kitsu: ow. what was that for.**

**Rose: WHAT DID I TELL YOU AB-**

**_FLASHBACK_  
**

**ciel: where sebster's BUTTER knife?!he better not be on the JOB AGAIN...**

**_With Kitsu and Rose in flashback_ _mode_** **  
**

**Rose: *crying* what did i ever do hinu... HE JUST TREIED TO KILL ME!**

**Kitsu: They arranged a marriage to you and Anaku... **

**Rose: *cries harder***

**Kitsu: *hugs her***

**Rose: *gasps then pulls sebsters faverite butter knife from behind kitsus back then throws it across the room and hugs him again.***

**_End Flashback._  
**

**ciel and kitty: YOU KILLED DUMBLEDORE* from downstairs***

**_Everyone is downstairs now. _**

**kitty:how was the JOB sebby!**

**seb: what job i know nothing of what you speak of**

**kitty and ciel:LLLLLLLIIIIIIIAAAAAAARRRRRRR !**

**kitsu: what is going on in here. i was hugging tora-chan wh-**

**kitty and ciel:EWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWEWEEWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEWE W**

**Rose: You dont understand love yet... **

**kitty and ciel: yes we do!*kitty glomps ciel!**ciel walks over to sebastion and plants a kiss straight on the mouth***

**ciel: see i know lots!**

**kitty:*nosebleed***

**Kitsu: you do know that sebby is like thirty times your age ciel?**

**kitty: ohhhh...*said in small voice* you two are amazing!(glomps sebby and ciel while they are kissing again)**

**Rose: ewww...*walks over to Kitsu with everybody watching except ciel and sebby and hinu and kisses kitsu then reaches in his pocket pulls out his wallet*hey kitty, come on lets go to a craft store... CATCH US IF YOU CAAANNNNNN!**

**kitty: i will buy a canvas skecthbook thern i will paint ciel's box on it! with little hearts!**

**ciel: yay!**

**kitsu: *teleports in front of rose then grabs her and starts tickeling her***

**Rose: SEBASTIONNNNNNNNNNNN! HELPPPPPPPPP!**

**ciel: sebby that's an order**

**seb: yes my lovely little lord**

**_End Chapter One..._  
**


	2. Beverages

We are baaaaaaackk FER CHEPTER TWER

**_Starts story_**

**kitty:ciel where's my cake?!**

**ciel:nuff nufff i don't know*said with full mouth(crumbs leading to him)***

**kitty: and you broke my butter knife!**

**ciel: kitty let's go to my SPECIAL box ok?**

**kitty: ok we can tweet then!**

**ciel: sebster took my electronics away after that display of public affection last night**

**kitty: oh i thought it was cute**

**seb:kitty come over here and get in this frilly dress!**

**ciel:is that my dress fom whateva episode?!**

**seb:maybe**

**kitty: ciel *glomp* why did you have a dress**

**ciel: no reason...(covers my eyes while doing something)**

**ciel:ok... nuff said i am out *bum bum* peace!**

**_With Kitsu and Rose and Sebby_**

**kitsu: I WILL TAKE OVER THIS MANSION! If seb does not return with my juice box right NOWWWW**

**seb: my you are in a bad mood. oh and btw heres your juice and *wink* your highnesses tea!**

**kitty: ROSE MAY BE A PRINCESS BUT I AM A LORD! and you better back off ciel will get mad he hasn't had his nappy-wappy today...**

**ciel: what the hell is going on here?!**

**rose: Im a Princess... hehe... hiccup... hehe **

**ciel: what did you put in her tea**

**seb; DANG HE'S ONTO ME *RUNS OUT ROOM SCREAMING***

**ciel: *gapes at rose cuz she is wearing a deep crimson dress that has ruffles, lace, and bows on it everywhere...*cmon kitty we need to leave**

**rose: hiccup...*giggles* **

**Kitty: who would thought you could get drunk off of tea**

**rose: i think*hiccup*he laced it*hiccup*with alcohol**

***ciel and kitty sidled out of room with scared looks...(to the box)***

**Kitsu:nobody has ever seen a drunk rose before**

**rose: im not*hiccup* drunk**

**kitsu:i am gonna take a chance here*leans over the table to kiss rose and she picks up the candle and sets him on fire***

**seb:BURN BABY BURN!**

**_INTRODUCE Prince Anaku! we dont call him prince. we call him naku or as kitty likes to say the almighty butthead  _**

**Anaku: what iswrong with rose? **

**Kitty: she's drunk!**

**Naku: why is kitsu on fire, why is rose in a dress and why is ciel looking at me In a funny way? Has he not ever met a prince and princess before... Oh and where is my brother. I need to talk to himwas out the wedding.**

**Ciel: she set him on fire,I can look at you any way I want. And sebby forced her in it. We were not aloud to to see... Her dress is pretty but I want it for my own collection...and Hinu is in the kitchen making my cake!**

**Rose: I AM NOT DR*hiccup* unk**

**Naku: I think you are**

**Rose: no ciel you cannot have my dress**


	3. Alois the gate crasher

Two am. Where do I begin. OHHHHH! Here. Hello again! Sorry its been so long since we updated but I haven't had a sleep over with Kitty since last chaptwer... Mwah hah hah hah. SLEEPPOVVER!

**Kitty: I IDON'T SLEEP!**

**Seb: *walks in tiredly* WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIVING ROOM**

**#Setting. The living room is huge. and a mess. Rose and Kitty are sitting on the couch giggling uncontrollably. Ciel is passed out half in the suitcase, HALF OUT!#**

**Rose&Kitty: Poor Sebby... We woke him up, GO BACK TO BED! thisisnothingbutadream... *kitty fades into the shadows with the passeed out Ciel and suitcase.***

**Rose: * gazes sadly after them* Aw. They left. I have nothing to do now... *Sits up ladylike and crosses ankles a plays with a toy car Kitty left for her...***

**Seb: Why don't you go to bed, Rose.**

**Rose: *stands up quickly and gasps* I KNOW WHAT TO DO! * glomps Sebby unexpectedly then pats his hair* oohhhhh. just as I thought. SOOFFFFTTTT! Your hair is soft, but not as soft as Kitty's cat.**

**Seb: SHE HAS A CAT?!**

**Rose. *sadly* Yes, but she told me to tell you you cant havem. but you can read me a story so ****_I_**** can go to sleep...**

** $%^& NEXT MORNING&^^%$ **

**#Setting. Sebby walks iuntonb lliving room and everyone is asleep. Suddenly a voice is heard throughout the mansion...#**

**Seb: THE LIVING ROOOOOMMMM! ROSELLE! KITTY! WAKE UP * goezs into sebs room and tries to shake rose awake. NON-RESPONSIVE. checkx for pulse on rose.* Oh, good sleeping beauty is still living... Ugh.**

***goes back to the living rooom.*  
**

**Seb: KITTY WHERE ARE YOU!  
**

**Kitty: *in corner holding and petting a passed out Ciel's head* oh ciel darling wake up...wake up darling...wake up  
**

***sebastian walks out ignoring his niece...*  
**

**Seb: *walks into his room*  
**

**Seb: WHAT ARE YOU DOING ROSELLE!?  
**

**Rose: reading and drinking tea from this pretty cart...is this a new one for me?  
**

**Seb: no. THAT IS CIEL'S TEA!  
**

**Rose: what's so special about this tea?  
**

**Kitty and Ciel: *Kitty drags ciel in and pours a cup of sebbys tea down his throat then turns to sebby* Uncle are you reading a story to rose?  
**

**Seb: Why is Ciel passed out...  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACKKKKK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

**ALOIS N' HIS STUPID CELEBRATION GATE CRASHING SELF.  
**

***sees Alois's head in window**broken gate in distance*  
**

***kitty is sitting watching the tv with rose and Ciel cause it was apparently "stupid family" movie night. Rose's sister Margaret insisted on joining them when she walks in dragging Sebastian behind her like a rag doll. (Margaret does not live at the mansion. She lives in Russia with the rest of "Crown Princess" Rose's family)*  
**

**Mar: who is this strange man and why is he mouthing help me?  
**

**ROse: OH I AM SO SORRY MARG IS MY LITTLE SISTER!  
**

**Seb: i noticed.  
**

**KITTY: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE MOVIE IS STARTING!  
**

**Ciel: what exactly are we watching?  
**

**kitty: harry potter...  
**

***both turn to sebby*  
**

**KITTY AND CIEL: YOU KILLED DUMBLEDORE!  
**

**Seb: for the last time i didn't kill him. he committed indirect suicide.  
**

**claude: it's true.  
**

**Mar: no you are a liar. he saved harry.  
**

**Seb: what the heck are you talking about?! this is why i don't let ciel watch it.**

**Rose: yet you let him drink TEA. * turns towards claude's unoccupied spot* WHERE DID CLAUDE GO?  
**


End file.
